Fix you, Love you
by Legendarykurthummel
Summary: Brittany was traumatized as a child, she has rare moments of lucidity, and one of those moments she realizes she needs help to get back to normal, and your only chance is Kurt Hummel ... bad summary, iknow
1. Brittany S Pierce

**Chapter 1**

Brittanny wasn't always a dumb girl, in fact she was very smart compared to other girls her age, but within a few days her life changed dramatically.

Brittany was seven when the terror began, she didn't have many friends in school, was considered a nerd and many envied her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She did not know that people were making fun of her, pulling her hair and hiding her things.

She had sworn to herself that her peers were good, even though she came home with bruises or a torn notebook, she could not be shaken, she was stronger than that.

But one day she could not take it anymore, it was just too much for one person to take.

It was the last day of school, only a few hours until the summer holidays, the whole school was in stasis, but Brittany was alone again, even the bullyins had left her alone, she thought it was a cool way of them saying goodbye.

But in the last class some girls surrounded her, smirking when one of them, the leader approached, Brittany soon realized that this was not going to end well.

After a series of insults and pulling hair, girls dragged her into a nearby door that lead to the auditorium, while four girls grabbed Brittany, the leader came up behind them with school scissors. When her hair was pulled back and the blonde realized what would happen, she kicked, pushing at all of the people surrounding her moving them all over the place trying to get rid of, but the other two girls stepped closer to her, towering above the blonde, before brittany knew it several blonde strands of hair lay on the ground .

Brittany cried loudly, her hair was the only thing she liked in herself and prided herself for it, she was so shaken and upset that she didn't care about anything else now.

That's when everything changed, Brittany spent three days in that dark place, her parents soon discovered the dissapearance of their little girl, and a search party was promptly sent out. The cops searched every possible place the city on the third day of her whereabouts, one of the girls who participated in the assault gave them the place where they had left the young blonde.

When Brittany was found there, she was thinner, dehydrated and suffering from the strong delusion.

Brittany spent more than a week in hospital, recovering from dehydration, but she never stopped hallucinating, it was as if she had stepped into a parallel world. While Brittany was there, her mind distracted from hunger and thirst by creating an alternate world, but her mind refused to leave this world almost as if it was protecting her from anything that would try to hurt her again.

The first few days out of the hospital were a total mess, many psychologists tried to understand what happened to the smart girl, her parents tried to understand what Brittany meant with all the talk of fairies and elves, but despite the girl having completely changed, Mr. Pierce refused to internal her in a psychiatric hospital, like doctors had suggested.

During the coming years, everyone had to adapt the mind of Brittany, especially her parents who tried to lead a normal life after that, put her in a normal school with accompanying tutor, despite the terrible notes the girl was receiving, she seemed to fit well, nobody messed with her, however, she was beginning to make new friends, she had become part of the cherrios.

-  
Eight years had passed since the incidence that occured in kindergarten, even though everyone had become accustomed to Brittany and had learned to ignore her at the right time, something inside Brittany felt just ... Wrong.

It took Brittany some time to realize that something was wrong herself, when she reached 7 years old, she saw that it was as if two people in one body, trying to take control, but the old Brittany was missing.

The problem was that her mind did not recognize that it was time to release it, and that the world was safe for her now, somehow Brittany knew she needed help, someone to show her that nothing bad would happen to her again.

Then one afternoon, at a meeting of the glee club, the following happened: it was one of the rare times when her subconscious took control of her body, this was the only chance she would have to ask for help.

Brittany looked at the people closest to her, trying to make a good choice, but she did not have many options at hand, on her right side was Puck, who obviously was not an option, he was not very different from her, he was just a boy who had been hurt before, she saw him as a guy who didn't want to be hurt anymore.

In front of her sat Tina and Mike, out of the question, despite being great people, they were just a couple who were so focused on their own relationship that they would be unable to deviate from their own little world to help anyone.

She thought of Santana,who was the most obvious choice, her best friend and lover in the bedroom, her confidante, but Santana was in a very hot performance with Mercedes Jones, it was not like she could be considered now.

She only had one more option to consider, on her right side was Kurt Hummel, the only gay (very proud) out of the closet at the school, the favorite punching bag of the football team, the boy who owned the most amazing voice, that was the most impressive voice she had heard in her entire life. She had little time before her clouded mind took over, she just hoped she was right in choosing this person and asking him for help.

Then Brittany leaned to the side, approaching Kurt and whispered in his ear "Help me," this was the only thing she could think to say at the time, her voice was hoarse and broken, not like Brittanies usual soft voice.

When Brittany pulled away, Kurt looked into her eyes, his mouth slightly ajar and eyes open wide, but he saw the despair and pleads in brittanies eyes, before all faded back to the sweet and innocent Brittany that everyone knew.

Brittany internally asked that kurt didn't see this as an idiotic thing that brittany as known for saying.

* * *

**Note: Thanks Wheniloveklaineandcrisscolfer to correct this story and thanks to all who read. Let me know what you think, criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Kurt Hummel

_**Chapter 2 - Kurt Hummel**_

Kurt was never a popular kid , on the contrary , since he had started going to school , people thought he was strange, at first he was just ignored , but over the years the boys and girls would laugh at his pale skin , his voice high and melodic voice , his delicate skin and especially his fashion sense .

Kurt was never intimidated , he just ignored them and held his head high , even when his mother fell ill and he had to stay strong 24 hours a day , not to let people know that he was being affected by their insults , especially inside the walls of his home, he needed to stay strong so that his parents did not have any more problems to worry about.

The bullying wasn't the worst thing, by far, the worst was seeing his mother, getting more and more ill by the day. compared to that his school life was a joke.

Kurt was eight years old when he realized that his life would get worse , he had just come from school when he saw his parents embraced on the couch , Kurt hid behind the wall to hear the conversation , but the only thing that got past the walls and the broken chokes and sobs was that his mother would need to tell him something, it seemed very important but his parents seemed so destrought that he decided not to bring it up until they were ready to tell him.

Two days later , Kurt received the news , his mother had leukemia in terminal stage , when Kurt said he knew, his parents were shocked , but he just said,"I 'm not stupid".

It was like his childhood was over at that moment those words were spoken that Burt and Elizabeth knew that their son was no longer a child, the growing up part of childhood was being forced upon him like the gravity that was holding them to the ground.

Two months later, after a lot of visits to the hospital, Elizabeth had died.

To say that his life was difficult after that would have been a great understatement , with all the bullying, Kurt had no time to mourn the loss of his mother and at home he was far too preoccupied with his father and housework, this left no time to mourn the loss of his mother. Kurt always put on a brave face but sometimes it just got too much, those moments were usually just before bed when he had time to unlock those closed parts of his mind, he would be able to feel himself start to crumble. At those times he would quickly run to the bathroom and lock the door. He remembered one particullar time where he had leant against the door and sunk down it, his iron mask falling from his face and the tears, drenching first his cheecks and then his clothes. That particular time he had cried with everything he had and had spent the night in the bathroom, falling asleep from pure exhaustion.

8 years later, Kurt and Burt had learned to survive without a female around, it had been difficult and sometimes they were wrong or burned dinner, but they ended up more united than ever .

When Kurt started to attend McKinley things got most of the football team needed a target and decided that Kurt would be their human punching bag, but they were just uncreative insults, then when that didn't seem enough they decide to slam him against lockers, and finally the trash was the place where they would throw him.

As much as this was already tiring, Kurt was not allowed to let himself down , he tried his best to keep his mind busy with school , the glee club , helping his father in the garage , housework and shopping . Kurt was not happy with this routine , having to flee, but is not as if he had no choice .

This was one of the rare days in the glee club , a day where it wasn't all about Rachel Berry or some of her duets with Finn Hudson, this certainly was a welcome change , just to distract from all the drama .

Santana 's voice was beautiful , powerful and intense , especially combined with the super voice of Mercedes Jones was simply perfect, the song was not one of his favorites, but he could appreciate their talent and this really eased all the day's events especially his favorite jacket spoiled by another slushy .

Halfway through the song , he saw from the corner of one eye Brittany stunned , looking around as if searching only eyes something very important, but Kurt ignored when it came to Brittany nothing made sense .

Then Brittany did the unexpected , she leaned closer to Kurt , Kurt at first just thought she had fallen asleep , but she was getting closer to his ear as if telling a secret , Kurt tried not to freak out , he did not want to scare the girl . But what came out of the lips of the blonde was scary.

A simple and suffocated "Help me" this shocked him and broke Kurt 's heart , for a few seconds he looked into her eyes , he saw the despair, and pleads for the first time he knew Brittany knew what she was talking about.

Kurt had no idea what the girl was talking about, but he knew he had to do something to help her , even if he did not know how .

Kurt had never seen this side to Brittany before, there were many emotions in her eyes , the fear and the seriousness , she knew what she was talking about, but after few seconds everything was gone , leaving only the same look as ever, lost and displaced.

* * *

During the rest of the class and the rest of the day , Kurt could not take the words and the look of Brittany from his mind , he wanted to know what caused it , because Brittany asked for his help and how the hell could he help her .

Brittany seemed completely normal for the rest of the day , well, what is considered normal as far as Brittany S. Pierce goes , with no sign of the desperate look or even that she had said something , even when Santana said she had spoken with Kurt , Brittany replied " I talked to him ? "

It was like another person who had recited those two words .

* * *

At the end of the day , in the safety of his room , Kurt decided to seek help in the only place that had all the answers , Mr. Google , but when he looked over he knew less and got more confused .

He researched personality disorders like autism, but that was not very helpful , Kurt did not know Brittany very well , in fact the only time she had spoken to him before today , was to ask where the bathroom was .

Out of curiosity , Kurt typed the name Brittany S. Pierce on google hoping to find something to know more about the girl , and an account on Facebook , Twitter, Tumblr , a channel on youtube and a series of articles leading supporters , Kurt found a photo of Brittany as a child with a large ' missing ' below, Kurt immediately clicked on the image .

With the picture had a link to an article :

_Child missing in Lima , Ohio is found trapped in the projection booth of the Albert Einstein College where she studies. A school student confessed that she and five students corneres her there on the last day of class , the student said it was just a joke . _

_The child was found three days after her disappearance , she was very dehydrated , thinner and suffered from strong delusions . The girl's parents did not want to record the interview, but thanked everyone who helped in the search ._

Well , now things made a bit more sense .

Albert Einstein ... It was the school that Kurt studied at as a child , almost all pupils in McKinely had studied there, Kurt just could not remember Brittany .

It was not like Kurt knew and remembered all of that time , he was very busy trying to survive , but he certainly should remember Brittany , it's not like a case that would just be erased from history , even in a place like Lima .

Kurt thought about going to ask his father if he remembered seeing this happening , but he knew better than to interrupt Burt during a season final game of football .

Then Kurt went to bed , unable to take in mind off of what he discovered and the words of the leading supporters when he got to sleep he dreamed of a scared little girl, lost in a dark forest .


	3. First Step

_**Chapter 3 - First Step**_

What had happened the previous day in glee club , had Brittany stunned , as if it had consumed most of her energy . When she came home , her parents did not seem to realize the internal struggle of the girl even though she was visibly tired , they just smiled and continued with what they were doing .

In her room she cuddled up with the worlds smartest cat, Lord Tubbington , she thought about what had happened, she just hoped that Kurt could help her .

" He is a dolphin , dolphins are smart and intelligent , it will help that he knows, he'll understand, right lord tubbington? " Brittany said to the cat .

The cat purred .

" He is beautiful " Brittany mused " Maybe I can ask him out , I bet his lips taste like candy " The cat moved into the arms of the blonde " What ? Oh , sorry , you can go " She let the cat jump off of bed and run to the bathroom " Close the lid when you are finished " She screamed .

A few seconds later the phone rang,Brittany jumped out of bed to answer it .

" Hey Tana " she answered .

" Hey B , I did not see you after glee" Santana said in a soft tone reserved only for the amiga " And you did not answer me when I asked you about what you were talking about with Lady Hummel ."

" Who? "

" Lady Hummel , the gay kid ."

" Oh , Kurt dolphin " Brittany explained to herself " I don't know , I do not remember " lied .

" Oh .. fine " Santana seemed disappointed .

" I'm thinking of asking him out " Brittany said after a few seconds of awkward silence .

" Lady Hummel ? B , he's gay " Santana said incredulously .

" What does that matter ? "

" You're not his type , B , he likes guys , not girls."

" I know, but he is very beautiful and has such soft lips ... I really want to kiss him . "

" B. .. he will turn you down " Santana warned .

" fine, I'm still going to try ."

Santana made a sound bored, but did not answer .

" your peroformance today was great," Brittany changed the subject .

Brittany could feel the mood of Santana improving , she could almost see the smile on the face of the Latina " Thank you , Mercedes was not as bad as I imagined ."

The rest of the conversation was easy , typical of the two since they met , it did not take long for a voice shouted santana's name followed by some spanish words on the other end of the line.

The next day , Brittany was not as lively as usual , her head ached and the food Coach Sylvester had given them was giving her a stomach ache.

She did not try to talk too much or try to pay attention in class , but no one seemed to notice , not even Santana when they sat together in the cafeteria and in geography class .

But when glee club finished and Brittany was about to leave the room with Santana by her side ,when a loud voice called her name, surprising the two cheerleaders . The two turned to find Kurt Hummel a few feet away looking a little nervous .

" Hi , Kurt " Brittany greeted , your smile without the usual shine .

" What do you want Princess ? " Santana asked sharply .

" Hi Brittany" he said softly and turned to Santana " I do not remember talking to you , Satan " He returned in the same tone that Santana had just used " Can I talk to you , Brittany . "

Kurt looked at Brittany like she was most important thing in the worls , he almost forgot about Santana when his eyes met Brittanys .

" Yes , of course " Brittany smiled a little truer than all her smiles of the day ' Tana , you can go , I'll call my mom to pick me up . "

Santana looked between Kurt and Brittany , anger clear in his eyes and face, but she turned with a " Whatever" groweled under her breath .

Kurt smiled at the blonde , taking her hand and guiding her back to the now empty choir room . They sat side by side , their bodies facing each other so they can look in the face of the other .

" Britt ... I " Kurt stammered , suddenly nervous .

" If you are trying to ask me out , I say Yes " Brittany interrupted .

"No. .. I do not ... " Kurt was confused " Brittany , are you okay ? " he went straight to the point .

" Yes ?"

" You can tell me if something is wrong , I can help you ."

Brittany lowered her head , a silence filled the room , but it was not the embarrasing type as kurt took a hand in his, squeezing gently just to make sure she knew that he was there for her .

Kurt waited patiently for Brittany take her time with her turbulent thoughts , he did not know if she would open up to him , it wasn't as if they are friends or something , but since that time , in this very room yesterday, something has changed significantly.

When Brittany finally lifted her head to look at Kurt , her eyes were filled with tears , the tears were streaming heavily, Brittany squeezed a kurts hand back a little .

"I do not know what is happening to me ," she says earnestly , the tears falling freely now " It's all so confusing."

Kurt leaned forward , pulling the blonde into a safe embrace . Kurt does not understand what she meant , much less how to help her , but he hoped this was a start.

" You want to talk? " He whispered in the ear of the girl, " I won't tell anyone" .

Kurt felt Brittany sobbing for a moment, he was afraid he had done something wrong , but he could not think of that .

Brittany did not answer for a long time , it was very difficult to take control of their own voices, enough to form a complete word .

After a few minutes , Brittany got enough strength to lift her head up, to look him in the eyes . Kurt could see her puffy eyes and tired face, his heart sank to see her in this state , Brittany was never short of smiles and optimism .

" No one ever asked if I was okay " Brittany said, her voice a little hoarse and weaker than normal " At least not with intention to know the truth ."

Kurt smiled weakly , even though he did not know her well, he knew it was true . Brittany was not talking much, much less about herself , she was always too busy to make everybody happy that she forgot herself.

They were not as different as they had imagined .

"I just thought you needed to talk " Kurt said " You seemed very tense in glee today."

Brittany did not respond , her mind was too confused , she was not used to answering things about her life and she did not know what would be a right answer to this.

Kurt sighed when he realized she would not talk " Britt , you remember what you told me yesterday ? " He broke the silence .

" ... vaguely " Brittany admitted .

She did not remember perfectly what happened yesterday , but she remembers being afraid of something she did not know and have asked for help Kurt , she did not know why she had lied yesterday when santana had questioned their conversation.

" I remember asking for your help ."

" Do you know why ? "

Brittany shook her head "No. .. " .

Kurt sighed , turning to embrace the girl " Alright " He said as if closing the subject .

It was not like Kurt found all the answers he wanted , far from it , this conversation sparked more unanswered questions and an instinct to take care of the blonde in his arms , he had at least taken the first step .

" Can you take me home ? " Brittany said, her voice muffled by Kurt 's shoulder " My head hurts ."

" Yes , of course ."

When Kurt came home after taking brittany home , he was tired, emotionally drained , he still had no idea what to do and how to care for Brittany , but he was feeling as if he had to protect her .

After the conversation today , a lot was going on in kurt's head , the conversation hadn't helped him to get to know the blonde , but at least it had given a hint of where to start , he just had to know how to do this while santana was around all the time.

The last school day of the week was quiet , well as quiet as possible with all the drama of Miss . Rachel Berry , but Kurt did not care too much about it , he was not worried about land disputes involving the Diva now, he had other priorities ,like How to find time to talk to Brittany away from Santana , seriously, they are Siamese twins or something.

During the next two days , Kurt had only managed to speak to Brittany twice, at the end of the glee club and the math class they shared , but the conversations were not long enough .

* * *

**thank you for reading and thank you for correcting this chapter Wheniloveklaineandcrisscolfer ... Comments are always welcome, makes the day of any writer.**


End file.
